The Internet is evolved to an internet of things (IoT) network having information between distributed components like things transmitted and received therethrough and processing the information, in a human-centered connection network through which a human being generates and consumes information. The internet of everything (IoE) technology in which a big data processing technology, or the like by a connection with a cloud server, or the like is combined with the IoT technology has also emerged. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, have been required. Recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connecting between things has been researched.
In the IoT environment, an intelligent internet technology (IT) service that creates a new value in human life by collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, a health care, smart appliances, and an advanced healthcare service by fusing and combining the existing IT with various industries.
Meanwhile, the IoT technology may also be used for buildings including a plurality of regions. An example of buildings including the plurality of regions may include a building including a plurality of offices, a hotel including a plurality of rooms, and an apartment house (for example, apartment, villa, or the like) consisting of a multi-household house.
In this case, people residing in the plurality of regions, respectively, may feel uncomfortable. For example, people residing at different floors may suffer from a floor noise problem. In particular, a floor impact sound generated by impact directly applied to a floor surface of building has characteristics in that it is easily transferred to neighboring floors. As a result, a fight between people of neighboring floors may be expanded to a social problem.
When a plurality of regions is close to each other, noise generated in one region among the plurality of regions may be transferred to other neighboring regions. For example, when a user in one region watches television (TV), a sound of the TV may be transferred to other regions. In this case, the user in one region may want to watch TV without disturbing users in other regions. As another example, when the user in one region operates a cleaner, an operating sound of the cleaner may be transferred to other regions. In this case, the user in one region may want to operate a cleaner without disturbing users in other regions. As another example, when a housekeeper cleaning a hotel wants to clean rooms, the housekeeper may want to clean the guest rooms without disturbing guests of other rooms.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.